Odznaczenie bohaterów
by euphoria814
Summary: - Kto wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł? – syknęła do niego Hermiona. - Na pewno nie ja – odparł i wyprostował się, kiedy Minister Bones spojrzała na nich karcąco.
**Odpowiedź na prompt Filigranki :**

 **Harry Potter - coś jeszcze z Dudleyem i Luną? Przekonałaś mnie do tego pairingu/przyjaźni!**

* * *

Harry nie do końca wiedział jakim cudem Minister Magii wpadła na myśl, że należało zaprosić jego wujostwo na imprezę, podczas krótej miał zostać odznaczony za specjalne zasługi dla ich społeczeństwa. Jeszcze bardziej nie miał pojęcia dlaczego Dursleyowie w ogóle się pojawili, ale stali w pierwszym rzędzie wyglądając bardzo niepewnie. Może to magia wokół sprawiała, że byli tak pobledli, ale na pewno nikt wokół nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że ta trójka mugoli najchętniej jednak pozostałaby po prostu przed swoimi telewizorami w zaciszu niczym nie wyróżniającego się domu.

\- Kto wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł? – syknęła do niego Hermiona.

\- Na pewno nie ja – odparł i wyprostował się, kiedy Minister Bones spojrzała na nich karcąco.

McGonagall pilnowała ich z drugiej strony i wyglądała na zwiedzioną ich zachowaniem. Mogli uratować świat, ale najwyraźniej mieli zachowywać się godnie w tej doniosłem chwili. Harry chciał tylko w końcu coś zjeść. Pani Weasley nie była zadowolona, kiedy spóźnili się z Ronem na śniadanie. Jego przyjacielowi przez cały czas burczało w brzuchu ku przerażeniu wszystkich dygnitarzy.

Voldemort nie dał im rady, ale ci ludzie byli na dobrej drodze do zagłodzenia ich.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz w stronę Dursleyów, którzy pobledli starali się nie ruszać jak zwierzyna stojąca naprzeciwko drapieżnika. Czarodzieje wokół chyba uważali to za mugolski zwyczaj, bo część z nich – zapewne, żeby uczcić odwiedziny **jego mugoli** w Ministerstwie, próbowało skopiować minę, którą miała jego ciotka.

Dudleya nie było nigdzie w zasięgu jego wzroku, co pewnie powinno go niepokoić, ale prawdziwe zagrożenie pojawiło się w osobie przewodniczącego Wizengamotu. Poczciwy staruszek zamierzał chyba przemawiać tak długo jak pozostali. A może nawet pobić ich rekord, ponieważ najwyraźniej czarodziejskim zwyczajem ten kto wygłosił najdłuższą przemowę – był najbardziej szanowanym. A ten staruszek wyglądał, jakby miał o sobie całkiem wysokie mniemanie.

\- Długo jeszcze? – szepnął Ron.

\- W 1527 roku odznaczenie bohaterów zajęło czterdzieści dziewięć godzin i dwanaście minut. Tylko dlatego, że czarna ospa pozbyła się części prelegentów, zanim zdążyli otworzyć usta – poinformowała ich poważnie Hermiona.

\- Może ich przeklniemy? – zaproponował Harry pospiesznie, obserwując kątem oka jak Dudley zaczyna rozmawiać Luną.

Niemal miał nadzieję, że zaraz usłyszą krzyk pełen przerażenia, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Dudley wydawał się nią nawet zafascynowany. Pozwolił sobie ubrać jej okulary na oczy i teraz rozglądał się z głupkowatą miną wokół. Harry nie był pewien co zobaczył, ale zapewne nic przerażającego, bo uśmiech nie schodził mu z ust.

\- To się nie uda – poinformowała ich poważnie Hermiona i chyba sama już rozważała taką opcję. – Odznaczenia mogą zostać przerwane jedynie przez coś bardzo ważnego.

Harry wydął usta, a potem zamarł, ponieważ na pewno nie był świadkiem tego jak Dudley próbował obściskiwać Lunę. Nawet z tak daleka to wyglądało na obrzydliwe. I skąd u jego kuzyna nagle zamiłowanie do czarownic?

\- Jak ważnego? – spytał ostrożnie.

\- Pogrzeb? – upewnił się Ron, a potem zaczął się rozglądać wokół.

Hermiona uniosła dłoń do góry tak szybko, jakby chciała w głowę trzepnąć Weasleya, ale zdała sobie sprawę, że patrzy na nią całe Ministerstwo, więc zawinęła kosmyk włosów za ucho, uśmiechając się niewinnie. Ron i tak wyglądał, jakby oberwał w głowę. I jego żołądek ponownie zaburczał.

McGonagall zapewne sama planowała to jak się ich pozbyć.

Harry spojrzał na przyjaciółkę niepewnie.

\- Ślub? – rzucił półgłosem.

Hermiona spojrzała na niego przerażona.

\- Chyba nie zamierzasz ogłosić swojego ślubu z Ginny, żebyście mogli w końcu coś zjeść – szepnęła.

Harry spojrzał jeszcze raz w kierunku Dudleya, który uśmiechał się do niego wrednie, zajadając się już w najlepsze smakołykami, które podsuwała mu zaczerwieniona Luna. To było cholernie niesprawiedliwe. To on był bohaterem. Powinni go karmić, skoro tego potrzebował.

\- Przepraszam na chwilę – powiedział, robiąc krok w stronę mównicy. – Te przemówienia niezwykle podniosły nas na duchu, ale przed sekundą doszła do mnie niesamowita nowina, którą muszę się podzielić z państwem. Niedługo już zostanie zawarta kolejna unia pomiędzy czarodziejskim i mugolskim światem. Z tego miejsca chciałbym pogratulować mojemu kuzynowi Dudleyowi i Lunie, która tak wiele dla nas uczyniła w czasie wojny. Na pewno będziecie wspaniałym małżeństwem. A teraz proszę o brawa! – rzucił.

\- Kocham cię stary – szepnął Ron, natychmiast zaczynając klaskać.

Petunia patrzyła na niego święcie przerażona, więc wyszczerzył się do niej wrednie.


End file.
